How to be an Autobot
by Droid DNA
Summary: After their deaths, two everyday guys get reincarnated as mechs. But they soon find out that they're not alone and both of them are a bit more special than regular Cybertronians. Axel and Victor soon find out how it's like to become an Autobot and the Autobots hear out on how it's like to be human. Rated T for language and suggested themes. Also my very 1st story. :D
1. A New Day

**Disclaimer: You or I don't own Transformers. :/**

My eyes open up from a light saying that I'm going back to earth and was one of two capable of unique consumption of organic substances. The only thing I can think is my experience with the light and how will I look like since my Dodge Challenger was hit really hard by a truck because I was already betting I don't look good.

Then I get up and that's when I hear whirring fans, hydraulics, and various mechanical sounds coming out of me. Then when I stand up, I saw that myself towering the ground at around 17ft tall. What the hell? I look at my body parts… my feet are metal and so are my arms and hands. I move my giant metal hands and try to feel myself. I was cool and slippery, it all felt durable and put together quite nicely.

My skin, armor, or whatever it is had white paint with a streak of black stripes. Which looks so familiar but I can't put a finger on it for some reason. Then I look around my surroundings and it looks like I'm in one of those business parks that where a building was made out of glass and people can look at me if they can but it was night so majority of the workers were at home so I got near a glass building and got close so I can see my reflection better. I look at my reflection and couldn't believe it was even me, I had glowing blue eyes, helmet, and my ears are round metal discs. My face is all metal and can give an aggressive looking snarl if I tried.

Then I look at my body, my chest is practically my car, the latest incarnation of the top-of-the-range Dodge Challenger. I had black rims and stuff like that but I still can't believe this is me now. Then I hear an inbound car coming in the street of my place of where I was looking at myself.

Holy shit.

Then I felt myself quickly transformed into my car mode and just in time too. It turns out the car that passed by was one the business park's security van and last thing I want is drawing a lot of unwanted attention to myself. Clearly, I didn't know how I did it but however I did it and by this time I shouldn't stick around that much. I just realized than I could be caught on the security cameras and I might be dealing with more than just one van in the end, I don't want to hurt other people. With that said I revved myself and got out before anyone can do a thing about it.

olololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololo

An hour later…

I was cruising at the constant speed of the maximum speed limit. Pathetic in my book since my car model was meant to break speed limits, not to follow it. But I can't since I'm not at the Autobahn or at an open country road. And due to the fact I want to be subtle in my actions for now, I need to stick with the effing speed limit, like I said, pathetic.

Then I hear a cop car with flashing lights and wailing sirens coming my way and its engine had an immense throaty growl and its moving fast towards me. For a highway patrol car, it was pretty fast and cool but it's still a patrol car so fuck my life. I turned on the right indicator light to move onto the shoulder and slowed down to a stop and lit my hazards on but it sped by as if it was being chased by something then a yellow Camaro and a silver futuristic looking car was speeding down at blistering speeds going after to what seems like a police variant of a Mustang GT500.

General Motors versus Ford, lol.

As much fun as it was to see other awesome cars roar down the highway, I need to continue onto wherever I'm going. I have no clue where I was yet. But I soon got an answer half a mile later; I read a sign that said I was just a few miles out Washington D.C.

olololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololo

When I finally arrived at the city, I stop at a red light to get to where normally where the shops, cafes and bars would be. It was starting to become dawn and I was a bit tired and I needed to find a parking lot or any quiet place I can park into soon.

My Challenger mode got a weird feeling, the kind of feeling when you're around a bunch of strangers in a train or bus kind of feeling when a huge black GMC truck stopped besides me. It seemed a bit out of place and unnecessary to own something that huge in a city like this D.C. but again this is America and people will be people. The light turned green and I got my wheels going straight forward while the pickup turned right.

A few more minutes and finally found an ally that was clean and well maintained, away from the main roads and not much cars. I guess people already went to work by then since by this point in time the sky was slowly turning into grey since I had a feeling it was going to rain, great. I finally found a spot beside to what seems to be blue Chevrolet Malibu LTZ and the optional 19 inch rims. It did though have a roof rack which I know isn't a factory option since cars normally don't go off-road or even have roof racks in the first place. I reverse and finally settle between the Malibu and an old Toyota Corolla so I finally got some rest.

But like the big GMC truck a while ago, parking beside the Malibu had given me yet another claustrophobic sensation. In the end though, I'd have ignored it since I needed to rest and relax for now so I can get my bearings right when I get up later in the day.

I was starting to fall asleep when suddenly I felt my left door was given two light taps. I sensed it was the Malibu and it did bother me because I have no idea what's happening and my answer to that was to have some rest and peace and quiet. I sensed the Malibu started to reverse out and lined its front against mine. Then I heard a voice through the wide grill of the sedan.

"Yo, are you up?" It asked or he asked. It sounded like a guy that had a voice which was a bit mellow. And the sound of his voice was weird mix of not quite deep and squeaky but nonetheless, it was a voice and he still disturbed my sleep.

"Shut up," I groaned, "I was trying to sleep."

"Actually, you're recharging," he corrected. "I just finished mine and I was wondering if you want to hangout and eat with me."

"Eat what, oil?" I grumpily said.

"No, well yeah eventually but good stuff like burgers, pizza or sushi and I'll pay for it, don't worry." This kinda made me rethink a statement the light told me that I will be one of two capable of unique consumption of organic substances. So in short, we two are the only robots that are capable of eating organic food. Score one for us then.

"Fine, you pay. I'm Axel by the way." What I just said kinda rhymed.

"Victor, and by the way, do you have any idea how to activate your human hologram?"

"My what," I sounded puzzled because I have no idea what he was even talking about.

"You're human form so you can blend in." he said. "I'll give you a demo."

His heavily tinted windows lightened enough to vaguely see the cocoa/brown interior inside and the driver's door opened. His human form was lean, 5'11' tall, and had fairly brown skin. His dark brown eyes resemble the people of China. His age looked to be around 17-18. His white hoodie that has doodle picture of a pack of cigarettes that says on the box 'It's a metaphor, see: You put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing.' black cargo pants, and grey Vans. He even has black hipster-ish glasses. And besides all of this, he looked younger than me.

"I know what you're thinking," he said while running his hands through his messy style raven hair. "I'm 100% Hawaiian; I have no biological connections to any Chinese. And I also don't know how to speak native Hawaiian. I'm also a quite a bit of a nerd."

"Well I did think of you as a person from Southeast Asia. The spiky hair, the eyes, your skin,"

"Whoa dude, do not go into that topic," he cut in.

"What-," then I thought about what I said. Then my voice slumps, "Uh… oh sorry, I really had no idea."

"It's cool, come on before someone sees my hologram and starts thinking I'm crazy because I'm talking to you."

"Alright, we're we headed then?" I asked while his hologram got into his car form. He then started heavily tinting his windows.

"Trust me, the best café in the city. The creamy mushroom pasta is epic." He lightly responded then he reversed back. I started myself up and followed him.

With that, we drove out of the ally and greeted D.C.'s morning rush hour.

olololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololo

Once we got through the quite terrible traffic of the city. We arrive at a row of modern looking buildings. It was a bit monochromatic but looked good nonetheless and had a line of cars parking along the sidewalk with rows of shops running down the place.

Also good news is that parking space was plenty and no headaches of finding one near the buildings. Victor and I parked beside each other. He comes out with his hologram. He waits for my hologram to come out. After a few minutes of ingenuity, I managed to get the hologram to look the real human me, as in me.

I step out of my car mode and walk into the street.

Then Victor looks at me and started asking, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, I am not making myself look perfect here. This is really me."

"Well, you're real you is quite making my straight personality slowly gay."

"Really now," I asked jokingly.

"I mean you wearing that two-tone black and white shirt that kinda hug arms, those dark jeans and those sporty looking sneakers. Add in your body build and boyish face, we have a recipe for an awesome boyfriend. But for the record, I'm still straight."

Honestly, I was quite flattered when he said those things. I was always being invited to dates and all but I turned them down because they we're either stupid, slutty, or bitchy, in some cases, an unfortunate combination of the three.

But we're here to eat, not fuck each other's brains out.

"And with that said, let's eat now." He said. We walk into a building with trellis and minimalist wood and glass double doors. The café itself was upstairs. The first floor was technically just an entrance with moderate space for an office. We go up through the wooden but modern looking stairs.

When we finally reached the roof top, there was really a beautiful garden with some exotic plants which was fenced off with French railings surrounding the main dining place; it also had an elevated wooden deck which with few seating and glass railing. It had a café counter on one side where they display coffee, tea, or sweet pastries, this also where the food comes out ready to be served. Restrooms (that Victor and I don't clearly need) were on the very opposite side of the café counter, both doors to it are white but the building itself was quite colorfully painted; tangerine was for women while the dark purple one was for men. All of this was covered by a huge white square shape tent. The sun was up and it was incredibly cool for an open venue. There weren't a lot of people in the café but there were a few eating and chatting about.

"What do you think?" Victor asked.

"Pretty slick," I said. "How'd you find this?"

"Try Yelp, Foursquare, Open Table and the Zagato Survey. People here know good food."

We walk over the gravel flooring and sat right near the wood deck. I still look at the roof and wonder what happens when it rains, "So what happens if these place rains?" I asked.

"Well the roof is like a soft-top convertible, it's waterproof and kinda tensioned. It retracts when the sun starts to set but stays on during the day like this or stays on when it's raining. It's also a bit angled in four directions so the rain water can roll off it," he explained.

"Ah," right then a 40-year something African-American woman goes to our table, her nametag says Tavia. She gives us the café's menu.

"Alright, I'll comeback after 7 minutes to take your orders." She said warmly. After she left, we started looking at the menu. It looked so good that it can only be described as food porn.

"Victor, you're so awesome in finding food," I said as I kept reading through the menu. Then this hearty looking seafood pasta caught my eye. "I'll have the seafood pasta."

"Good choice, that's one of their specialties," Victor pointed out. "I'll have the usual creamy mushroom pasta. And also let's have their buffalo wings with the mojos, I always wanted to try that. Drink, a pitcher of their cspecial innamon-apple iced tea."

"Is the iced tea really good, sounds a bit bizarre." Apple iced-tea is good. Cinnamon, awesome but both in one thing for me is quite questionable.

"Trust me on this, it's pretty addicting." He smiled.

After the waitress took our orders, we started talking on how the hell are we like this right now.

"So, how did you become a huge robot that can turn into a light shade of blue sedan?" I started.

"I'm on the same boat as you are," he said. "I was like you, technically a human first but I kinda got killed."

"How," I asked.

"I was in the mall parking lot when this happened. Whoever attacked me technically struck my back first a few number of times then somewhere near my left collar bone, I technically slumped against the driver side door." he pulled his hoodie onto his left and revealed quite a large and deep scar just on top of his collarbone. After that, he fixed his hoodie. "Then my killer strangled me and I suffocated to death."

"I'm sorry," I felt awful that his death had to be slow and painful.

"Don't, you didn't do anything anyway and nothing was you're fault. He did kill me painfully though since the knife was plunged really deep into me and of course, it did really hurt like a bitch."

I decided to change topic." How did you become the person or mechanical being you're now today?"

"It started a few minutes after my death, there was this bright white light that had several figures before it, like us now, they were all mechanical beings but one said that I'll go back to earth saying that I'm going to be one of two capable of eating human food."

"Wow, that's practically the exact same thing those aliens said to me." I shared since him and I are on the same boat, "I bet they didn't tell you on how you're coming back."

Victor shook his head. I sighed.

"Well we're here now. Can I tell my side so you we're both even?"

"Shoot," he said stopped playing with his fork like an airplane.

"Technically, I was riding home from a party and of course, I was pretty wasted but still can see and rational enough to make good choices. And even though my car is like built for racing, I decided to cruise going home so I wouldn't have to deal with my parents and the police. It was pretty late by the way. I stopped at an intersection and like all drivers, waited for the light to turn green. When it did turn green, I stepped on the gas and went on my way then this huge semi truck crashed into me. And I swear after that all I heard was screeching tires, the violence of fast bending metal and shattering of glass. The problem is that the seatbelt and airbags weren't enough from killing me since the jolt was so thunderous."

"Any idea on how the truck looked like?" his eyes gleamed with curiosity

"It was silver, and I also know another car was also affected. I bet the driver slept at the wheel since it looked like it was in pretty good nick and the engine revved louder than it would normally be."

We keep on talking on how are we really like. Victor can apparently make my drawings look like crap and he's incredibly witty. He's also a detail and quality oriented person plus he's an incredibly down to earth and loves reading books and watching movies. Victor is also a Nerdfighter, I'm familiar with this since my cousin is a big fan of the author John Green and I think that would explain his hoodie as well since it looked like a quote from one of his books.

And when I was going to talk about myself, Tavia arrived with our food.

"Okay, here's your order." She smiled as she held the round tray with her right hand and started giving them out. "Here's your creamy mushroom pasta."

"Thanks," he said.

"The seafood pasta," she said as she handed it down to me. And from that moment, I was mesmerized by the smell and look of it. "And the Buffalo Wings with the mojos."

"Thanks, this looks really good." As I grab my fork.

"You bet, honey. I'll come back with your drinks in a little while."

"Alright," As Tavia left. Victor and I started eating. I never had good pasta like this except for my grandma's lasagna.

"How's your food," I asked as I took a shrimp into my mouth.

"Like the food mom never used to make," He smiled as he took one mushroom to his mouth. Then Tavia came back with our iced tea.

"Here's your iced tea," As she handed down a ceramic pitcher and two orange glasses with ice cubes in them. "So, how is it?"

"Awesome," Victor happily said.

"Really a nirvana," I commented.

"My sister and brother would be happy to hear those things from you two," she smiled. "Okay then, I'll leave you both to it." With that she left.

The food we ate was really just a bowstring symphony of flavors. The Buffalo wings that both of us shared was just fantastic, succulent and the perfect blend of sweet and spicy plus the creamy dip gave it a good kick while the mojos was fried really well. My pasta's seafood was really cooked well with the marinara sauce giving it such great flavor without overpowering the other elements of the dish like the clams and shrimps, there was chicken in it oddly enough but it was too good for me to care. I honestly wanted more but I don't want to take advantage of Victor's generosity. And the iced tea, I swear it was sweet but it left you this spicy mid-taste in it and was utterly good.

"The iced tea is good eh," Victor smugly asked and I just smiled. "I knew you'd love it."

After we successfully devoured but not wolf down anything quickly during the process of eating the food. Victor waived for one of the waiters to give him the bill. The waiter gave the bill and left while he opened it.

"$85," he said. He took out his wallet and put a crisp $100 dollar bill and placed it right in.

"Are you sure that's real?" I asked because it could be a virtual illusion.

"I can assure you that's bill is 100% real and not some weird holographic fake version, I was here a week ago so I manage to open a bank account under my real name Victor Lee," he explained. "In fact, because I have a brain better than the best supercomputer in the world 500,000 times over, I invested in the stock market like it was a walk in the park and I already have around $40k in my account."

"Really now," I said as I took a swig of my iced tea.

"Yeah, when you have one of the best brains in the world, you're more than sure you made the right decision in the stock market."

Victor gave back the bill to one of the waiters, after a few minutes. The waiter gave back the bill and left us for the last time. "Since I'm feeling generous today," He took the change then placed a $50 bill in it.

"And with that done, let's go," both of us stood up and left.

Once we exited the building a platinum blond man who was wearing a silver jacket and black slacks with black and white running shoes was approaching us and he was pretty good looking. He was built in the right places and he had piercing blue-greyish eyes. I wonder if this guy can make Victor even gayer than me.

"Does he look good to you," I quietly asked jokingly.

"Yeah but I sense the whiff of arrogance radiating from him." He whispered with a bit of a rising tone, "I _do not like_ hanging out with arrogant people. In fact, I did develop problems with those type of people back in my school."

"Oh." I wasn't expecting the things he just said to me.

"You two," the man said pointing out to the both of us.

"Get your holoforms into your alt-forms and follow the silver Corvette." He said then he started walking back to his car.

Victor and I looked at each other. We decided to comply and our holograms got in our car modes. We both started heavily tinting our windows. We both started up and I'm really hoping that whatever we got ourselves into; it doesn't screw both of us big time.


	2. Bound for Life

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Transformers. XD**

Once Victor and I have started up, we reversed out of our parking space and went down the one way street with me being followed by the Malibu at my back.

At the end of the street, we see a gleaming futuristic looking car. So in truth, it's one of those concept cars. The color was silver but shiny enough to make you wear sunglasses but I managed to know this is the Corvette that mysterious dude that told us to follow because it had one distinct feature that made it instantly recognizable: a Corvette badge.

The Corvette went on its way to cut in front of me so it can lead the way to only God knows where we are going. The Corvette though was familiar then somebody was like talking in my head but it wasn't my voice or conscience.

"So how long have you two been roaming about in the country," The voice asked. "I'm Sideswipe by the way; I'm the Corvette right in front of you two and welcome to our comm system."

"Hi, I'm Axel" I introduced myself like I'm in one of those god awful support groups. "I've been here for a day and up to now; I'm still learning the ropes."

"My name's Victor, I've been here a week or so. And where are we exactly going Sideswipe? By the way, love the com system, it's like direct messaging through our heads."

"Thank you and we're headed to N.E.S.T. My leader wants to see you both of you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me stop you right there 'Twinkle Toes.' Victor interrupted. "What do you mean me and my friend here '_seeing'_ both of you.?"

"Relax the both of you; we are not going to hurt you two. Our medic Ratchet will also see if you both are running well."

At least there some background on what will happen once we get there though I still can't imagine myself being injected with some sort of weird alien drug after the check-up; I could be high as fuck and possibly start trouble. But one question crept into my mind: How the hell did he find us?

"So Sideswipe," I started. "How'd you find us? Did you stalk or somebody knew about our existence?"

"Our weapons specialist Ironhide knew about your existence Axel, he found you at an intersection around sometime this morning."

"Wait, is he a big GMC truck?"

"Yup, that's him. The one and only Ironhide, he's very old and is addicted to his cannons. But when it comes to weapons and training with weapons, he's the best one you got. The only thing bigger than his cannons is his ego."

When he said cannons, I was a bit nervous but Victor groaned at that statement.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Not really into people with huge egos."

"Well you better deal with it because there's him then me plus add in a pair of annoying twins, and you've got yourself a very 'diverse' family of the Autobot faction."

"Is there anybody who's a bit quieter than you or the mentioned veteran war freak," Victor asked. "And oh yeah, any girls that has to deal with you guys?"

"Yes, there's Jolt who can talk but doesn't talk much," Sideswipe informed us, "Arcee our femme, and Bumblebee, one of our scouts that technically can't talk but can communicate through a series of beeps and clicks. He communicates with humans through a series of lines and snippets taken from movies, radio, or the TV. He's the best when it comes to knowing humans."

I questioned that so I intervened, "But I think Victor and I are better."

"How can you say that?"

"Because we _**were**_ human," I said straightly.

He didn't say anything for like 30 seconds but he just sighed, "Primus, um alright then, just, just inform us the detailed version once we get there."

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

"There it is our home sweet home." Sideswipe said through the comm. "Get ready for the introduction of your lives."

I swear the building said from a distance 'Human Health Services' or something like that but clearly not N.E.S.T.

"You said N.E.S.T. but that's just a typical government building," I said lightly.

"It's actually just a façade," Sideswipe answered. "It's to keep our location and identities confidential."

"Well you kinda ruined the confidential part with the car modes or whatever you guys call it," Victor interrupted. "I mean your car models clearly say '**look at me!' **and that doesn't say subtle. When I was picking my car, I thought should be at least stylish and practical so that's why I got a mid-size sedan with a roof rack."

"Well first-off, we call car modes alt-modes so we can blend in the environment," Sideswipe countered, "Second, our alt-modes speak out our personality. I like going fast and racing others. I choose speed over pretty much everything else."

"Uh so I'm the middle ground then," I said. "It says I like to bring my friends along but I like going fast as well."

"Hmm, you could say that since it does make sense." Victor said.

"Ah slag," Sideswipe muttered over the comm. "Human road works is blocking the quickest way to the building. It infuriates me because it slows _everybody_ down."

"I hear ya," I commed. "It's not the slowing down part that annoys me, it's the fact that you never sense it being done is the one that ticks me off. Because what, I'm driving 10-15 miles an hour and there are a bunch of signs to protect the work force that _isn't_ there since they're so busy having a health and safety lecture in a tent somewhere."

"Now that you mentioned it," Sideswipe said. "Why can't they just close the road, pull the old asphalt out, put some new concrete in it, and get the damn thing open?!"

"You go girls," Victor gleefully said. "Contributing to human society even though we're clearly not humans or at least two of us were."

"We are not femmes," Sideswipe said.

"It's just an expression or metaphor, which ever comes first. There's no harm in it really."

We drive around the block to find an entrance of the ersatz version of the Health and Human Services building. When we got to the gate, there are several soldiers guarding the entrance. Sideswipe stops at the entrance and a soldier heads for the driver side window. The soldier talks to Sideswipe then looks at us for a moment then talks again with Sideswipe for a bit more. After that, he mentions to the other guards to open the gate. We three slowly roll through the entrance and when Victor finally enters, they close the gate shut.

Sideswipe leads the way to somewhere in this surprisingly spacious and large base. We see a lot of cool military fighter jets, some UAV drones and weird looking but still cool Osprey Helicopters. And we pass by a bunch of people maintaining an APC and some fighter jets taking off with some cargo planes landing. It was in a way, beautiful to see this hub of activity in a military base.

Even though it was kinda nice to just kickback, watch the day go by and see the activity that goes around in this place, I'm still nervous on what could happen when we meet Sideswipe's group. Because it could be a debacle and I'm not one to make bad first impressions.

We arrive at a hangar and go inside; from there we see some Apache Helicopters being repaired and soldiers mingling about. Then the most impressive pieces out of all the big heavy military stuff was a bunch of lightweight civilian cars, a very fluid looking red Ferrari 458 and a happy looking yellow Camaro. Sideswipe's alt-mode starts to separate then slowly tower over us, and then the other cars start transforming as well to reveal their true form so both of us decided to join in.

We both start clanking, expanding and rising. I swear it felt like stretching before doing anything athletic. It was a bit painful but hell of a lot relieving. When I finally got to my full height, I look at Victor and he has similar hipster-ish glasses and his chest is the front of the Malibu.

"So that's how you look like," Victor said to me. "Even in this mode, you're still a pretty boy, uh, Autobot. Can I just call you a pretty little liar?"

What the hell? So I gave him my most frank response. "Hahaha, No."

"Fine," He laughed.

"Let's just introduce ourselves to the others," I mentioned. We face the other Autobots and I started off. "Hi, my name is Axel and it's quite a surprise to meet you all."

Then it was Victor's turn, "Hey! What's up you guys? I'm Victor and I am not some pedophile."

Then the sounds of roaring high-powered diesel engines comes in, it breathes sound into the slightly awkward atmosphere of the hangar. I saw earlier today followed by the big GMC pick-up. Then a blue and red semi-truck with the most bad ass flame paint job on any big rig out there enters.

I'm just going to bet the truck with the awesome paint job is their leader and I did a bit of a quick Google Search on what model is the big black truck, then I got it, a GMC Topkick.

Once they got to the remaining spaces of the hangar, they start to transform. The Topkick started to transform into to becoming a bit taller than I am and a lot more bulky.

Then the big rig started to transform and god almighty, he was very tall but for some reason, very regal at the same time.

"Holy shit you're tall," Victor said with wide eyes. I mentally facepalm at what he just said.

"Dude," I scowled at him.

"What? It can't be a compliment?" he shot back.

I just sighed and looked at their leader, "Sorry about that. I'm Axel and the one who said you're tall is Victor."

"Hi," Victor chirped he said to the tall Autobot.

"I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. It's genuinely relieving to see the both of you in good condition. I believe that the others introduced themselves already?"

I shook my head. "Only you sir and Sideswipe when he found us and brought us here," Victor acknowledged.

"Autobots," Optimus stepped back to let the others take center stage.

"_**I'm…Bumble… bee,"**_ The yellow Camaro said through a series of clips and snippets like Sideswipe said to us on our way.

"What happened to him," I asked.

"The war had damaged his vocal processors. He can only communicate through either from lines of earth media or a series of beeps and clicks." Optimus said.

"Aww," Victor sympathized. "I bet he would be a lot cooler if he could talk."

"_**You got that right partner,"**_ a cowboy voice said from Bumblebee.

Victor and I laughed while the bulky one with his really huge cannon rocked up. "This is Ironhide, he's our weapons specialist," Optimus introduced.

"Feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide threatened with now two cannons.

I was quite nervous when then I thought of something, "I'm up all night to get lucky." I sang.

"Kinky," Victor commented to me then he turned to Ironhide. "Plus, if he were the type to do collateral damage, he would've done it already. I'm sorry friend, I'm not buying it. I'm calling your bluff, your move."

"Ouch, he called you out 'Hide," Sideswipe said. Ironhide retracted his weapons back into his arms and walk away defeated. "I already like the blue one since he kinda made you speechless 'Hide."

Ironhide muttered something under his breathe but Optimus winded him down a bit. "Relax, my friend. At least we know they can stand up for themselves verbally." Optimus said. "And this is Mirage but you two may call him Dino."

"Hi," I said.

"Sup," Victor said.

He starts talking gibberish but I assumed it was Italian since Ferrari's are Italian. And when he was done talking,

"Italian,"Victor asked. Mirage nodded his head. "Can you speak English?"

"Of course but I prefer the Italian language of the humans since it sounds a lot more dramatic." Mirage answered.

"Okay then, we can both agree on that. Nice to meet you." Victor responded.

"So Axel, Victor, how did the both of you survive out there." Optimus said.

"Uh Optimus," Sideswipe cut in. "They need to explain something to all of us. Guys."

That was our cue to explain them what the hell is happening to us, "We were human before we got into some reincarnation that made us like this."

"Reincarnated? How," Optimus questioned with honest interest.

"We both got killed." Victor said bluntly. "I was murdered while Axel here got into a fatal accident which can be murder or something else but I'm not a lawyer so I don't know. Then whatever car we owned at the time of our death, we became who we are now."

"I see," Optimus while the entire room kinda felt silent.

"Plus, we have an ability to eat human food," I said and that's when they all looked at me. "You know that holoform stuff you guys have; we can eat food through them."

"So alright," Ironhide's British like voice stepped in. "You were human and up to now, still can eat human sources of energy. What was you're occupation before you turned Cybertronian, specifically into Autobots."

"I was a sophomore college student named Alexander Marlowe at University of Michigan in Ann Arbor" I said. "Studying or was studying to finish my degree at mechanical engineering, particularly because my interest for cars since I'm endlessly fascinated by them and everything, with that said I earned my nickname 'Axel' just because my interest in cars is quite strong. Also, I had a part-time job at a local coffee shop as a barista even though I had a very good car, my grandma talk me into having a job off campus."

"Do you regret to partake in a career that's not of your specialty?" Optimus asked me.

"In the beginning but once I started to get a hang of it, it's in a way fun. I had free good food stuff during breaks, it's convenient and nice to have extra gas money, I get to see my friends when I work there and when I'm off, my friends and I normally hangout there like the characters from 'How I Met Your Mother,' Plus I get to see some pretty girls there."

Optimus nodded at me with understanding and looked at Victor. He then starts telling his side.

"I used to be Victor Lee and was a high school student ending my junior year," Victor stated." I was one of the top students in my school; my particular flagship subject was English since I really like and enjoy writing so that's why in my school's press, I'm the deputy managing editor back in my school which is an important position in our press organization. At that time, I was already starting to form my college application form so I can get into what I think are the best schools for me which are either Columbia University in New York or Arizona State University.. . And up to now, I kinda still can't get over my girlfriend"

I really felt bad he mentioned girlfriend, because 1) he wasn't able to say goodbye and 2) I think the reason why he didn't mention his relationship when we were at the restaurant was to prevent me from feeling bad.

"Our apologies," Optimus said in regal tone.

"You had a girlfriend," I ask carefully.

"Therese Cordova, our ship name is Thor," he opened up to me.

Why Thor? Then I think about it… Oh.

"Let me guess, 'Th' in Therese and 'Or' in your name isn't it?"

"Ding, ding, ding," he rang out, "We have a winner!"

I just smiled and shook my head.

"Uh, what's a 'ship' name?" Sideswipe asks. "We're normally confused in human terms especially on the internet."

"Allow me to explain," Victor said and what came after that was pretty much I think the longest 10 minutes discussion of internet terms. From 'ship' to acronyms like IRDK and IDC, it was a bit complex. Add in the doge meme and it took another 4 minutes to the already longest 10 minutes of my still budding Autobot lifetime.

After all of that alien version of an introduction and meeting, we were finally done. By we, I mean Victor and I were since Optimus told us that he needs to have a talk with his allies if they're going to let us in or not. We can roam around the base or go around D.C. if we want to. The only catch is that we report any suspicious cars if we're out in the city.

So obviously both of us opted to go out into town, on our drive there I decided to comm him. "Yo, where are we going?"

"I was planning to get some burritos and go back to base," he commed back. "Reason is to prove we are nice and can eat through these holoforms."

"Ah, c'mon dude, I want to have some food beside the Potomac River so we can clear our heads for a while of what the fuck is happening."

"Well, I can buy the burritos while you go to the riverside to get some fresh air. How does that sound," Victor commed.

"Sounds good to me," I said through the comm. "Let's meet by where we first met so we can go into N.E.S.T together."

"Okay, you got it babe." Victor said back through comm.

I groaned through the comm and then we went on our own way.

Once we separate at an intersection with me taking a right and him going straight. I took a quick reference via Google Maps into getting to Georgetown Waterfront Park. The drive going there was at worst, noisy and at best, fast. Once I got there, I find a car park to park into; I immediately start lightening my tint and get my holoform intact. Once my holoform was ready, I step outside.

I walk to the riverside and start finding a bench. I then immediately found one facing the river which was mercifully clean and nobody was seating in it so I start walking quickly to seat in it. Once I sat on the bench. I immediately started to recap what has happened today.

I'm technically a huge advanced talking mechanical life form of some sort and have a possible best friend who's also an advanced talking mechanical life form that for some reason, both of us can eat organic human food. Then we get to know that the government is working also with these alien life forms that are also advanced mechanical life form like us called Autobots. So all in all, quite the rollercoaster ride of my new life and I have a feeling this is only the beginning.

I continued to think on what will happen to Victor and me because we clearly have no idea what the hell is happening and what's going to happen.

Then from out of nowhere, two brown hands grab my shoulders, I jumped quite a bit due to the surprise and I turned around to see Victor holding a book under his arm titled 'This Star Won't Go Out'.

"Hey dude," he greeted as he picked up a bag full of our burritos with what appears to be French fries and human size drinks. "I knew you would be here."

"I thought you went out to buy us burritos," I said.

"I did but they kinda just told me to go their foodtruck near here and when I got there, I had no idea what you wanted," He explained raising the bag. "So I've opted for the breakfast burrito option for you and mine with extra veggies. After that, I went into a bookstore and picked up this bad boy."

"This Star won't go out, huh," I said as I read the title of the book.

"I heard-," Victor was cut off and he held a hand to his head. I got our bag of food and held it while he transferred his book to with his free hand. "Uh alright Optimus, we'll be there in 20 minutes."

"We need to go back?" I asked.

"Apparantly yes," he answered. "It's also quite important to the point you have to carry our food all the way to back to N.E.S.T. Optimus said he gathered around most of the Autobots for another meeting.

"Wait. Why?"

"I really don't know but I'm going to bet on my burrito that it could be about joining us in."

"How'd your burrito say that we're joining them?"

"Well, they did tell us to leave them alone for a while plus Optimus gathered some more 'bots back at base so the burrito knows everything."

We just laughed at the plausibility of the future predicting burrito joke and went back to alt-modes with me carrying our food.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Once Victor and I arrived at the gate and made them aware we weren't villains, we drive to the hangar that Sideswipe had lead us to.

And once we got there, it felt like the welcome committee of the century.

A lot of Autobots and some of them were new both Victor and me; one was a medical Hummer ambulance. Another was a Chevrolet Volt and there were three super-fast performing bikes. And there were two small Chevrolet hatchbacks and a Mercedes AMG Sedan.

There was also male soldier that appears to be talking with Ironhide. It was like Victor and I were the outcast because the only one that we know was Mirage, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Optimus. The problem there was Optimus wasn't there yet and probably doing Government stuff and the others that we know were talking to their friends so we just didn't bother with them.

Victor and I came to the part of the hangar that was a bit quiet; I got my holoform ready and quickly grab the bag of burritos because my inside was starting to smell Mexican food and not new car.

I got out of my alt-form and put the bag of food on top of my hood. I started discarding the bag of its content. I got two human sized paper cups full of soda out of it, the quite large order of French fries and got mine and Victor's respective burrito out. But there was another burrito in it.

"Dude, did you order three," I asked as I pulled out, the burrito was beef.

"No, just two," he took the burrito from me and read the paper wrapper. "Wait, it's complimentary because it part of your breakfast burrito deal."

"Well I'm not eating it, don't know if Autobots gain weight but I'd rather not find out." I stated.

"Me too, my burrito has more vegetables in it than," he starts snapping his fingers. "…Bill Gates' kitchen. And I think that's my sauce."

He pulled out a clear plastic casing and inside it was an oily greenish brown substance in it. Honestly it kinda looked like shit. For dipping, gross.

"That's so gross," I said disgusted by the looks of it.

"It's kinda tasty," he defended. "You can dip yours if you want."

"Thanks, I'll remember that option." I considered.

We both started chowing down on our food when Ironhide came forward to us with the male soldier by his side.

"Victor, Axel, I would like you to meet Captain Will Lennox of N.E.S.T," Ironhide introduced. "Will, these are the new younglings that Optimus was talking about during the meeting."

"Nice to meet both of you." The Captain said, "And he wasn't kidding when he mentioned that both of you can eat through your holoforms, you seem to be enjoying what you're eating."

"Yeah," Victor said as he swallowed his bite, he handed Lennox the burrito that we weren't planning on eating. "Which reminds me, do you want to have this burrito? There's no poison in it or a piano that will fall on top of you."

"Sure," he said as his hand takes the burrito from Victor's hand. "Thanks, I was starting to become hungry anyway."

As we talk and finish our food and cleaned up, Will kindly threw our trash away as payment for giving him some food which wasn't necessary because we weren't that lazy or anything like that. While Will, Ironhide and both Victor and me were chatting, the Autobot leader rolls in the hangar and Transform on his full 30 foot something height. I decided to transform as well to my true form but Victor still had his holoform on.

"Dude," I pondered why he didn't transform.

"I have a book remember," As he grabbed it inside from his cabin.

"Oh yeah," I said because you can't technically read something if you're like 17 feet tall and have fingers the size of Olympus.

Then Optimus called our attention, "My dear friends and allies, it's a great honor to have all of you here. As you way have noted, we have new recruits that not only show a lot of potential but are also quite unique in consuming energy as carefully observed by Captain Lennox, one of my trusted allies Ironhide, and just now, our very own medic Ratchet. Most of us, though most of us hesitated, the majority of us agreed to let them join us to let them showcase on what values they hold and what they're capable of. Now Axel, Victor, are you both willing to join us?"

When Optimus mentioned our names and looked at me as if he were staring right into my soul. Of course yes, once in lifetime chance. He was serious about this though so if I'm taking this chance, I shouldmake sure that I wasn't going to screw up.

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm going to join you guys, I'm willing."

"Victor," Optimus looked at Victor's holoform.

"Okay, I'm in. I'll make sure that I won't blow nor pass this opportunity." Victor said.

"As you have both courageously chose to be one of us, welcome to the Autobots." And with that we were officially in the Autobots and officially one of , this will not be like the 'new kid introduction' in college or especially high school. I'm just going to pray this all goes well.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

**Author's Note: Hi guys, it was a bit of a doozy writing this up. The only thing that I hope I did well is that I kept it consistent from the first one. The reason why it took more that the 5 day target I put up for myself is because at this time of writing I'm in Dubai where there are very many Camaros and Mustangs. Hopefully consistency and quality of the story line we'll be kept as a mantra for the next one. Anyway thanks for reading this note. **


End file.
